


Keeps Me Searching

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle, Lilah comes to see if Stacy's ready yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Me Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: pre-series.

Stacey told House that Lilah was an old sorority sister. She knew that he didn't believe her, but it sounded better than introducing Lilah as her ex-girlfriend. The woman who'd stole and mined her heart when they worked together in their first post-law school jobs. Thankfully, House was out of town for the weekend.

Stacy kissed Lilah as soon as she opened the door. There was never a doubt in her mind that they weren't going to do this. They stumbled into the living room and onto the couch. Neither of them had the patience to go upstairs to the bedroom. Lilah's long legs were still as gorgeous as when they were in their 20s. Stacy was only a little jealous.

"Silk," Lilah said, running her hands down Stacy's robe. "Classy." Opening the robe, Lilah grinned. "Well, my, my, my."

"You like it?" Stacy was unsure how Lilah would react to the strap-on and the red dildo poking out from it. Of course, they'd used toys before, but Lilah had always been adamant that if she wanted a man, she'd be fucking one instead of Stacy.

Lilah ran her hand across the silicone, thumb stopping on the head. "I've always thought I'd be the one wearing it. But I like the change." She leaned in and kissed Stacy, mouth hungry and demanding.

Stacey groaned and pulled Lilah down to the couch. She couldn't get Lilah out of her clothing fast enough, popping buttons and unhooking snaps. Her hands were clumsy with Lilah's black bra, but steadily caressing when she held her breasts.

Lilah stroked Stacy's dick, and Stacy found herself surprised at just how turned on she was becoming. How powerful she felt with Lilah's eyes intent on her cock. "I want to fuck you," Stacy said.

Placing her hands on Stacy's shoulders, Lilah climbed over her. She tilted her head down and whispered, "Soon enough."

Stacy wasn't sure if she could wait for soon. She traced the line of Lilah's bikini wax with finger, satisfied as she elicited a moan when she hit Lilah's clit. "Like that." She moved her finger again. Stacey knew that Lilah enjoyed being in charge and Stacy had always, eventually, relinquished that control.

"That's better." Lilah took Stacy's cock into her hand and positioned herself over it. She gave a soft, barely audible gasp as she slid down on it.

"You feel wonderful," Stacy said as Lilah began to move up and down. Later, Stacy could worry about pleasuring herself. Now she was focused on making Lilah come. Her finger kept moving and her hips thrusting up, meeting Lilah at every move.

Lilah grabbed a handful of Stacy's hair and tugged. "Fuck." Her hips slowed as she neared orgasm, and she came shouting Stacy's name. When she leaned down, Stacy heard Lilah panting. "Best idea you ever had, Stacy. You know, the firm still wants you."

Stacy shook her head; Lilah had effectively killed the mood. She'd hoped that Lilah wasn't going to bring this up again. "I know their track record, Lilah." Scooting backwards, she sat up enough to start unhooking the harness. "I thought we were going to have a good time together and forget about work."

Lilah shook her head and picked her bra off the coffee table. "Can't survive on a public servant's salary your entire life."

"It's working for me." Stacy didn't mention that House's income supplemented whatever she didn't bring home; Lilah would've critiqued her for depending on someone, especially House. "Just because I haven't sold my soul to the house of horrors-"

"You have too much of a heart of gold," Lilah said. "I remember when you were ambitious." She finished dressing and tossed Stacy one of her business cards. "If you ever dump the asshole and need a better job, give me a call." She slammed the front door shut behind her.

Stacy pressed Lilah's card to her naked breasts before throwing it in the trash.


End file.
